1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine including a stator core having an annular assembly of plural divided core members, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, stators for use in rotary electric machines include an annular array of plural divided core members each having a divided iron core, an insulator surrounding a portion of the divided iron core, and coil leads wound on the divided iron core with the insulator interposed therebetween.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-217293 discloses a rotary electric machine stator including an insulator which has recesses (lead end holding grooves) defined therein circumferentially along an outer circumferential surface thereof. Coil leads wound on the insulator have ends placed in the lead end holding grooves and extending to positions where they are connected to power feed lines.